


The Well

by Persiflage



Series: AoS Alternate Endings [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drinking, Episode Related, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Holding Hands, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overnight stay at a hotel encourages Skye and Coulson to explore their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts).



> The speed at which I'm writing these is slightly unnerving. I know they're not long, but even so!

Coulson watches as Skye talks to Ward at the bar and notes that he's not talking much in response. A few terse sentences are all she gets out of him, and Coulson's not really surprised when Ward walks away soon after Sky's arrival at the hotel bar.

He sees her look around, and smiles at her when she catches his eye, then she moves down the bar to join him.

"Hey AC."

"Skye. What are you drinking?"

She shrugs. "Beer?"

He nods to the bartender, and after a few moments the young woman sets down a bottle and a glass in front of Skye.

"Cheers," she says, and clinks her bottle against his tumbler of whiskey.

He lets her drink in silence for a few minutes, the two of them watching FitzSimmons on the far side of the room where the young British scientists seem to be getting on very well with some of the locals.

"You thinking of joining them?" he asks. He's trying to gauge her mood – she seems subdued, pensive even.

She shakes her head, then turns around on her stool so that she's facing him. "Nah. Bit too loud for my tastes tonight."

He nods. "You know that our rooms are right next door to each other, and we share a balcony?"

Her eyes go wide at his words. "Seriously?" she asks disbelievingly.

He nods, smirking at her. "I thought you might prefer being next door to me since I don't plan on being up half the night, then crashing through my door in the early hours."

"I do. Thanks. But – are you serious about the balcony?" He nods again. "Oh man, I had no idea! Now I wanna see it."

He chuckles, amused by her enthusiasm. "Nothing to stop you going to look," he points out.

"Will you come with me?" she asks, begs almost.

He lifts an eyebrow, then thinks, 'Why not', and swallows down the last of his drink. "Come on then," he says.

She empties her bottle of beer, then grabs his hand and practically drags him across the room, then out into the hallway where the elevator's located. He thinks he should pull his hand away from hers, but he makes no move to do so. And she doesn't release his hand until he needs to fish his keycard from his pocket.

She follows him inside, then hurries across the room to pull open the heavy drapes that cover the French windows. Coulson follows her, and switches on the balcony lights, smirking when she utters an 'Oooh' of pleasure at the sight of the scattered lights embedded into the floor of the balcony.

"That's pretty cool, AC," she tells him as he unlocks and slides open one of the French windows.

This time he grabs her hand and leads her outside. She clutches it tightly as she looks up at the sky, turning in a half circle, before she moves back to his side, squeezing his fingers.

"This is lovely, AC," she says. "Thanks for showing me."

"You're welcome."

She's still smiling at him and he doesn't know what it is – the starlit sky, the immense relief after a stressful few days, or simply the fact that she's Skye – but whatever the reason, he really wants to kiss her right now.

He tells himself that he's a fool, that she wouldn't want to be kissed by a balding, middle-aged bureaucratic company man, but then she proves him wrong – she slides her hand up his arm to clasp his shoulder, then leans in and brushes her lips against his. 

"Skye," he sighs, then draws her body against his to kiss her properly, although he kisses her less vigorously than he'd anticipated doing a moment ago.

"Thank god," she murmurs when he releases her mouth. He raises an enquiring eyebrow. "I wasn't sure if it was just me, and I wasn't looking forward to two rejections in one night. I mean, I didn't really expect Ward to want to talk to me. I know he thinks I talk too much, or that I don't take things seriously enough, but I still had to try." She peers at his face, and he leans in to brush his lips over hers, and she sighs, then chuckles. "And you were standing there, and I thought you were looking at me like you wanted to kiss me, but were too afraid to, and I suddenly couldn't imagine not kissing you."

He smirks. "I did want to kiss you. I _always_ want to kiss you."

"You do?" He nods, and she half-punches his arm. "You never said."

"Skye, I shouldn't be kissing you. I'm your superior officer."

"Oh. Yeah." She starts to pull away, but he keeps her close. 

"Doesn't mean I'm not going to, though," he says, and smirks at her when her eyes go wide.

Then she shivers, and he nods at his room. "Inside?"

"Yeah," she says, sounding a bit breathless, and he lets go of her before taking her hand in his and leading her inside. He releases her hand in order to turn off the balcony lights, slide the French window closed and lock it, and then pull the drapes shut again. 

When he turns around she's standing in the middle of the room, her expression a mixture of nervous and hopeful, and he walks over to her and draws her back into his embrace.

"You okay?" he asks softly.

"Yeah. Just a little – uh – overwhelmed, I guess."

He strokes his hand up and down her back. "Why overwhelmed?"

"Well, I didn't think this would ever happen. I mean, the idea that you might actually reciprocate my feelings didn't really enter my head, to be honest. I thought I was doomed to suffer a huge unrequited crush while you remained oblivious."

"I just didn't think a man of my age could appeal to you. I mean, I did meet Miles."

"Oh god." Her moan of dismay makes him pull back and tilt her chin up to look at her face, and he sees embarrassment writ large there.

"That day –" she begins, then cuts herself off.

"What about that day?"

She shakes her head, then buries her face in the crook of his neck. "When I fucked Miles, I was picturing you." Her voice is low as she makes this confession, and he carefully grabs a handful of her hair and pulls her head back to take another look at her face, seeing a mixture of defiance and embarrassment in her eyes.

"Really?" he asks, a bit breathless at the thought, and very turned on indeed.

She nods, biting at her bottom lip.

"That has to be the most flattering thing I've ever heard," he tells her. "Also – " He nuzzles the side of her neck, "fucking hot."

She moans his name as he scrapes his teeth across her skin, and he laves the spot tenderly with his tongue, then bites on her earlobe.

"Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to fuck you for real tonight. Is that – is that okay with you?"

"Oh god, yes. Yes it is!"

She hurriedly begins to undress, and when Coulson is rather slower (he's wearing more clothes, after all), Skye gets impatient and he grabs her hands.

"Skye," he says, leaning in to kiss her soft and slow. "There's no rush. We've got all night."

"I know. I know," she says quickly, breathing heavily. "It's just – I want you."

He chuckles. "And you think I don't want you?" He draws her hands down the front of his pants, pressing them against the erection that's bulging against his zipper.

Her eyes go wide and he guides her hands to his belt, and she grins as she begins to get him out of his pants while he finishes unbuttoning his shirt.

He leaves his t-shirt on, glad that he'd worn one this evening. He doesn't want to ruin the moment by letting Skye see his scar.

When he's finally almost naked, she steps back a moment, looking him up and down as if to take him in – then she's back in his arms, one hand cupping his cock, the other gripping his upper arm.

"God, Coulson, you are unbelievably sexy," she breathes, and he chuckles, feeling a bit self-conscious, because while he usually feels fairly confident about the way he looks, this is _Skye_ , and she is undeniably gorgeous.

"Well, likewise Skye." He begins kissing her again, his hands sliding down her back to cup her ass and press her sex against his aching cock. "I especially liked you in that red dress."

She pulls back to look at him, a wicked grin gracing her lips. "I have to confess, AC, I wore that on purpose."

He snorts. "Well colour me surprised." He kisses her again as she giggles, being rather more thorough this time. "I very nearly ravished you on Lola's hood that day."

"Holy crap! Really?"

He chuckles at how disbelieving she sounds. "Yeah, really."

"You were considering fucking me. On Lola's hood?" He nods. "Wow, AC. I guess I really did make a big impression 'cause I never for one minute thought you'd consider defiling Lola like that."

He laughs. "I don't think of it as defiling Lola. Also, I'm still considering it," he admits.

"Oh god!" She kisses him urgently. "Okay, I totally wanna do that with you – and kinda soon."

"I'll make it happen, I promise." He backs her up to the bed. "For now, though, I want you to lie down."

She sits on the end of the bed, then scoots up to lie in the middle, and as she looks up at him, her expression eager, he swallows hard. She really is gorgeous: long dark hair and deep dark eyes; smooth skin; round breasts; and those legs. He has to focus himself on not getting lost in contemplation of how gorgeous she is, although it would be very easy to do.

He lies down beside her and leans down to kiss her while his hand strokes up her side from her waist to her breast. As they kiss, her hands at the back of his head and neck, he cups her breast and thumbs the nipple, which is already stiffening. She moans into his mouth, and he kisses a path along her jaw to her ear, nipping at her earlobe before scraping his teeth over the spot under her ear.

"Oh god!"

He lifts his head. "Feel good?" he asks, and when she nods, he smirks. Then he starts kissing and nipping a trail from her ear, down her throat, to her breasts. She gives a soft moan when he sucks first one nipple, then the other into his mouth.

"Coulson." She's breathing more raggedly now, her chest heaving as he sucks, then bites gently, then laves his tongue over each nipple in turn.

"You keep that up and I think I might just come," she tells him, breathing heavily.

Coulson chuckles and Skye presses his head down more firmly towards her breasts, and he goes to work with a single-minded dedication which he hopes she'll enjoy. A few minutes later her body jumps on the bed.

"Did that work?" he enquires, lifting his head.

Her face is flushed and a fine sheen of perspiration covers her brow. "Fuck," she mutters. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

He chuckles. "Is that a yes, or an instruction?"

"A yes," she gasps. "Fuck, Phil, no one's ever got me off like that before."

He can't help smirking again. "Told you I'd show you new things."

"Yeah," she agrees. "I just didn't expect them to be these kinds of new things."

He grins. "You had enough?" He's teasing her, of course. He wants to fuck her. Badly.

"God no," she says emphatically. "Now that I've seen just what it is you've been keeping in your pants, I really want you to fuck me."

"Well then, that's lucky, because I really want to fuck you." He moves his body over hers as she spreads her legs and reaches for his cock.

"Hang on," he says. "Condoms?"

She shakes her head. "I'm covered, AC. You clean?"

He nods, and she slides her hand down his dick, then urges him forward and he eases his cock into her, finding her slick heat both welcoming and distracting.

She grunts when he bottoms out, then wraps her legs around his waist. "Fuck me, please."

"Yeah." He withdraws slowly, then slides back into her again.

"Yeah, like that," she tells him. "But harder and faster. I really need you to fuck me, Phil. Hard."

He nods, then begins to thrust in earnest, and Skye moans and gasps, and urges him on.

He's not surprised that he doesn't last long, but he is pleased that he could get Skye off for a second time before his own orgasm overwhelmed him.

"God, that was good," she says. "Much better than when I was pretending Miles was you."

"Accept no substitute," he tells her, silly and sated at the same time. 

She snorts. "Damn straight, mister." 

He rolls off her, then pulls her back into his arms and they snuggle together. "Get some sleep," he says softly.

She yawns discreetly. "Yeah, think I should." Moments later she's fast asleep, and he nuzzles his nose into the side of her neck before closing his own eyes and succumbing too.


End file.
